Give me a sign
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: Fairytail is gone except for a lone survivor of the soldier side. (Fairytail dies from zeref war...) A oneshot in which he travels to the afterlife, but someone stops him from "quitting" The pairing is quite obvious as they are the only two in the story... Rated T for no reason.. It is a songfic of a song, and the title gives it away. Please try because it will be beautiful work;)


**A/N) A one-shot, please, god be a one-shot. I never need to start another story until the others are finished. I am going to attempt to restart.. Aaaaalright, so this is a random one-shot to get me back into writing shape.. Might as well gather ANY feedback I can on this.. Yada yada it would help, blah blah blah it's your choice, honestly, I enjoy feedback in general, but if I do not earn it, the s**t on me for it. So without further ado, here we gooo! P.S.) I love depressing stories so if you aren't feeling moody, this may not be for you, but whatever, you can go ahead!**

On the soldier side, no one truly survives; whether it is physically, or mentally. In most cases, the two of these combine into one making the impact, both. For this dragonslayer had suffered both, physical wounds, and mental wounds.

He sat upon a half-assed wooden bench inside of his half-assed stone cottage. Before the perishing of his friends, he had been scolded many a time about the wretched place. It seemed as if architecture took a spit upon such a lowly location with rotted woodlands scattered around aimlessly.

Golden, yellow, red, and orange sprinkled the grounds radiating the fall of the four seasons; as well as the fall of this dragonslayer's heart unto the enveloping flames of despair.

Liquid melancholy coursed through his aged veins. His hair with streaks of gray, spiked down as if mocking its own former glory. He coughed having been exposed to the dry cold air poking at the worn inside of his lungs.

A fire no longer sat upon his mental throne, but instead sat a pit of darkness fighting a one sided war with his heart. A luminous vision of his feline friend in his lap faded as he blinked it off. His eyes drifted closer to each-other softly emanating in the glow of the fireplace.

Darkness took over his sight, as a dot of light centered his vision. He coughed again, grabbing his chest in the pain consuming his body. As he limped for what seemed of hours, a woman appeared from the light, a white dress complemented her scarlet hair.

Her hair edged beautifully around her right welcoming eye. Her hazel eyes scanned the lone traveler before a small, sad, smile crept onto her serious features.

"Erza." He spoke sadly reaching to her with his aching arm. She looked over as his hand gripped nothing but the deceptive space, her shoulder.

**Natsu ' ' Erza " " I highly recommend you listen to the song 'Give me a sign' while reading this. By breaking Benjamin**

'I'm all out of breath..' He **proceeded** to sing, looking into her eyes.

'My walls are closing in.. Days go by, Give me a sign.. Come back to the end, the shepherd of the damned..'

The two moved their hand closer as if they were touching. Natsu's hand was slightly larger than Erza's.

"I can feel you falling away," Her angelic voice seemed to make the darkness retract from the two, "No longer the lost, no longer the same, and I can see you starting to break.."

The two seemed to mirror each-other while walking in a direction next to eachother, eyes never leaving each-other's. Erza's eyes casted frantically, "I'll keep you alive, if you show me the way.."

They stopped, turning to face each-other, and Natsu shook his head, 'forever, and ever, the scars will remain.. I'm falling apart, don't leave me here forever in the dark..' He looked back up to her saddening eyes.

"…" Erza's lip trembles, and tears gather at the brink of her left eye.

'Daylight dies, blackout the skies, does anyone care? Is anybody there?' Erza tries to reassure, but Natsu was too quick.

'Take this life, empty inside, I'm already dead.. I'll rise to fall again!' Erza cries keeping up with Natsu ahead of her.

"I can feel you falling away! No longer the lost, no longer the same! And I can see you starting to break.." Natsu stops, wheezing and Erza catches up easily. "No longer the lost, no longer the same!.. I'll keep you alive.. If you show me the way!"

Natsu stopped her from continuing with a louder voice, 'Forever, and ever, the scars will remain..' Erza dropped to her knees, defeated. Natsu had tears, but wiped them away as he got level with her.

**Song part, over.**

"I love you Natsu, and I want to see you, but… You are the only one who can keep Fairytail from dying!" Natsu looked down at her, frowning,

"Fairytail finished when our family died.. I can't revive a fire from where there is not smoke.." His older, more sophisticated voice made Erza ponder of his words for a second, not that she wouldn't if his voice wasn't like that, but it was interesting to her as to how his voice changed so much over _that_ time.

"So I'm asking you.. Please let me in to be with you.. And Fairytail. My time has come.." His wanting eyes pierced hers, and she nodded looking away while lightly blushing. "Meet me on the other side.. love." With those words, she faded away from the dumb smiling dragonslayer to enter the light.

This smile promised even himself of something new.

**A/N)So, wasabi? I hope everyone who read it, enjoyed it, because I sure did writing it! Anyways, only feedback if I deserve it.. See ya all next time on the flippedy flip!**


End file.
